The New Nightmare
by Strobelight1234
Summary: Once again, Pewdie is sucked into the game world of Amnesia. However, the barrels have a new plan that involves Pewdie's soul. This time, can Stephano, Katelyn, and her newfound pendulum Akatosh save Pewdie from the clutches of the barrels? Or is there no chance to save Pewdie now? This is my 3rd and Final Pewdiepie fanfic, thanks for reading them all!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Sweden for Felix Kjellberg. He had finished recording for the day and he started playing another custom story for kicks. He started in a large room with doors all around him, it was dark but he began seeing after a little bit. Searching around he found the lantern and was about to pick it up when all of a sudden a bro monster popped legitimately out of the screen and grabbed hold of Felix and yanked him into his own computer.

He awoke with a start and found he was tied to Mr. chair, who remained silent for a while.  
"Mr. Chair? What's going on?" Felix asked urgently, needing someone to talk to calm his nerves.  
"I'm so sorry Pewdie! The bros nailed me to floor and tied you to me as soon as you appeared! I tried to stop them I really did!" Mr. Chair replied, panicked. Just then a barrel appeared being carried in by a bro monster, probably the same one who snatched Felix from his comfortable desk chair. The barrel was set down on a crate right across from Pewdiepie, the low light glared off of its shades.  
"Welcome back Felix, or should I say Pewdiepie?" the barrel said. Pewdie frowned immediately and gritted his teeth, preparing to yell at the barrel.  
"Hey there sugar tits, don't worry we're only going to steal your body for a while," Pewdie's attention snapped towards the bro as it inched closer and cut Pewdie's ropes, immediately grabbing at Pewdie's arm before he could escape. Pewdie winced as his left arm was skimmed by the bro's dagger-like fingernails. They weren't that big or deep but they stung a lot. He was caught on his shoulder by the bro's human hand and held in place, the bro's grip like iron. Just then another bro monster came and smashed the barrel open with one fell swoop, and a greenish fog appeared where the barrel had been, where it shot at Pewdie and invaded his nose and mouth; it absorbed into his head and then Pewdie's head fell again as the bro held the Swede up before sitting him back in the panicking Mr. Chair. After a few minutes Pewdie came around again, this time with an evil grin upon his face.  
"Did it work boss?" the bro asked, awaiting an answer from the silent boy who was now standing up and staring down towards a desk with his back turned toward the bro.  
"Of course it did, why wouldn't it?" Pewdiepie's voice answered with another malicious smirk, his face glowing in the candlelight,"he's under my total control, his spirit is weak so it was easy," he moved to his broken shell that he once was.  
"We'll have to fix you quickly, the girl will show up with her little friend and try to save him if we don't get things finished quickly," the bro reminded him. Pewdie nodded toward the bro and sat down on another crate, resting his head in his scratched arm, that had stopped bleeding by then.  
"Very well, hurry up and finish the traps, I shall see what all I can get away with in this new body," he replied and the bro left after that. The new Pewdiepie wasn't going to give up his new identity and was ready to become the ruler of first the world of Amnesia and then the human world.

"Yes! I did finish my homework!" Katelyn yelled back to her mother as she closed her door behind her with her foot. She was carrying her laptop and was in the middle of a custom story. She was excited for this one because it seemed terrifying in the pre-story description. She clicked resume and began to play again, and after walking around in the game she saw a bro and hid against the wall, turning off her lantern quickly. She followed the bro, hoping it was an illusion one as she did, this one seemed different; it was picking up things and using human tools to set up something. Then it turned toward her and raced at her. She jumped and tried to run away but it didn't attack her character but instead reached out and straight through her screen like a solid 3-D movie and she was pulled straight through her computer screen.

She awoke flat-out on the floor in the same room that her character was, and everything she had was sprawled about around her. She sat up slowly, the bro wasn't there anymore which made her nearly explode with relief. Shoving everything into her waistband pouches she turned to the tools that were strewn about where the bro was.  
"It looks like it was building some trap," she said as she walked closer to it. Then she heard a wailing cry from the darkness behind her, the blind monster. She froze in her spot, not wanting to make any sound at all. She made her way to the doorway past the tools, being careful as to not make a sound.  
She crept down that hallway until she found an unlocked door and entered the room stealthily, and once she closed the door behind her she collapsed with a sigh of exasperation.  
"Aw man, that was terrifying," she said to herself, or so she thought.  
"No kidding, I was frozen right there when I saw the bro!" a little voice replied. Katelyn nearly jumped and then looked around the room, wanting to know who or what had replied.  
"Wow you goof, well I suppose it's the first reaction I'd have too," then there was a flash from her pocket and then a tiny girl appeared in a long blue dress, with matching blue hair and green eyes; all topped with two large (for her size) wings. Katelyn sat there aghast as the little one climbed up onto her knee. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled like a 7-year-old.  
"Helloooo!" she said as she jumped up and flew up closer to Katelyn's face.  
"Akatosh?" Katelyn stammered, Akatosh was her new pendulum since she had lost Pako months prior. The pendulum spirit nodded with another smile,"Yeah it's me the one and only, say where are we now?" Katelyn felt her face burn with the answer.  
"Well, we're in Amnesia y'know the game," Katelyn managed to stay after much difficulty. Akatosh's eyes widened and she shot right onto Katelyn's shoulder to hide behind a curtain of her hair.  
"Oh gosh! This game's terrifying!" Akatosh exclaimed while grabbing a small lock of Katelyn's hair.  
"I know, but that's because half the time I play terrifying custom stories, like this one," Katelyn explained and started to look around the room, with Akatosh helping along with checking drawers.  
"Hey Katelyn since when did I get a blue steel katana?" Akatosh called over to Katelyn.  
"Amnesia seems to do that to people, I mean see this gold katana I have? And these clothes I'm wearing?" Katelyn indicated by turning her hip to show the katana.  
"Yeah, you look like a miniature version of Stephano," Akatosh stated.  
"If I was a statue like Stephano, my weapon would be a katana instead of a dagger," she added as she turned back around and opened a chest,"speaking of which we should find Stephano, he's a huge help." Akatosh nodded in quick agreement and flew back to Katelyn and handed her a key with a tag on it that was labeled,"Cellar," they both gulped and with that Katelyn hooked the lantern on her belt loop and opened the door. The blind monster seemed to have gone which helped both relax a little.  
"So how do we get back home?" Akatosh asked whispering.  
"Well, usually I find Pewdiepie here and we work together to stop the barrels from taking over," Katelyn replied just as quietly. She turned to the right down into the hallway and followed it, checking doors as she went.  
"The last two times I was here I had Pako, the pendulum I had before you that I lost at summer high school, you know," Katelyn muttered.  
"What was he able to do, seriously because I feel like I could do anything there's that much spiritual energy!" Akatosh exclaimed. Katelyn smiled and then thought," he could turn to a sixteen year old size, he actually was able to move far away before being pulled back to his stone, and he even turned Stephano into a life-size human!" Akatosh smirked," that's nothing! I could raise hell if I wanted! Summon a demon even!" Katelyn snapped back in reality.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!You're not allowed to raise hell or a demon!" Katelyn screamed at Akatosh. Who fell off her shoulder trying to back away from Katelyn's booming voice. There was a slight blue flash and then the small Akatosh was replaced with a sixteen year old version. They froze because Katelyn's voice had echoed throughout the hallway and possibly the whole map, but nothing came after them. Just then there was a whole mob of bro monsters that flooded the hallway doorway and marched after both of them. They both screamed and bolted for the opposite direction of the mob.  
"Katelynn! Why'd you hafta scream?" Akatosh whined as she shrunk back to a small size and sped through the air.  
"I'm sorry! Just make it to that door!" Katelyn called as she forced herself to run faster towards the end of the hallway. Akatosh flew onto Katelyn's shoulder and held on for dear life. The bros were catching up on them both and were nearly arms length away from having Katelyn's skull. Katelyn then swung around unleashing her katana, skidding a good couple of inches backwards before she stopped and planted her feet into the ground.  
"Akatosh! Go find Stephano and make him a human quickly!" Katelyn commanded with a scowl on her face. Akatosh nodded briefly and flew on to search for Stephano, leaving Katelyn to face the bro monsters.

"She's here just like I said she would be," the bro monster gave as a report," I quickly came here to tell you and have sent others to capture her," he added rapidly. The barrel Pewdie leaned on his right hand, gently twirling his earring; which was made of dried human finger bones. He smiled towards the bro monster and dismissed him.  
"Finally, and without Pewdie in the way to stop me, all it'll take is to capture the girl and call it a day," he said out loud to himself. He chuckled, which slowly grew to a booming laugh, and after his moment he smiled towards the ceiling and called throughout the room,"Come along little girl! We don't want to keep death waiting!" he laughed again and fell back into Mr. Chair.

**With Akatosh**

"Stephano! Stephano! Where are you?!" Akatosh zoomed back and forth from bookshelf to bookshelf in the library she was searching. After wasting precious minutes she found hidden behind a globe, Stephano. Who was covered in a little dust but wasn't about to complain.  
"Allos- you aren't Pewdie or Katelyn! State your name!" Stephano demanded. Akatosh narrowed her eyes immediately, obviously annoyed.  
"My name's Akatosh, I'm Katelyn's new pendulum, but she's in trouble and we have to help her!" and without giving Stephano any time at all to reply her hands glowed and then a huge flash occurred. He stood fairly tall and lean, yet he was still golden.  
"Where's Katelyn?" Stephano demanded through gritted teeth.  
"Come on I'll show you!" Akatosh motioned for him to follow and they both made their way to where Akatosh had separated from Katelyn. She was backed into the end of the hallway with her katana in one hand and the door knob in the other with an intense look of fury on her face.  
"Come at me bro!" she spat at them and she swung at them as they started to close in on her.  
"Katelyn!" Akatosh called out and she shot like a bullet to where Katelyn disappeared in the crowd. There was a flash and both of them had their own katanas and fought back the bros. Stephano took the group from behind and the two groups made their way to where the middle of the group was. Multiple monster's bodies were piled throughout the hallway.  
"Thanks Stephano, good to see you," Kateyn greeted with a brofist into a hug, she had a few scratches but not to serious and one that curved her left cheek but she was full of pride.  
"Well look at that! No puncture wounds at all! Just some scratches like me," Stephano smirked and patted her shoulder.  
"Stephano, what about Pewdiepie?" Katelyn's tone went from friendly to worried in a split second. Stephano bit his lip and turned to look behind him.  
"Kate, I've heard some pretty girly screams throughout the whole map, now I pray that was the game and not Pewdie," Stephano looked her square in the eyes as he talked,"if Pewdie is here and those were his screams- I don't even want to think about it come on!" the group charged back down the hallway to the original room that Katelyn and Akatosh appeared in and went through another hallway. Then there was a SNAP! and Stephano and Katelyn were strung upside down in the doorway. Only Akatosh was the one right side up.  
"Oh dang! That was close to being me!" Akatosh exclaimed,"don't worry I'll get you down!" she leapt up and flew to Stephano's feet and started aiming to chop at his rope. She was about to swing when she heard Katelyn shout,"Akatosh! Look out!" and in a split second she was pulled to the ground by a bro monster.  
"Let me go!" Akatosh demanded, trying to squirm away and ended up dropping her katana in the process.  
"Well well, what do we have here? 3 little prisoners?" they heard a familiar voice from the shadows behind them. He stepped into the room from between Katelyn and Stephano, both of their faces turning pale with shock. There, standing in front of them was the easily frightened Swede they knew and love, but something seemed off about him.  
"Pewdie! Thank God! Cut the rope with that katana!" Stephano said. The swedish boy picked up the katana and turned toward Stephano, but instead of cutting the rope he just pointed the blade at Stephano and laughed.  
"I never thought I would see this! Caught in one of my own traps Stephano!" Pewdie said between his laughter. Katelyn bit her lip, this couldn't be good at all.  
"I'm sorry Stephano, but I'm not the same Pewdiepie you once knew; I'm the new and improved Felix!" He yelled triumphantly.  
"Pewdie! Snap out of it!" Katelyn called desperately, he grinned maliciously and turned his katana's tip towards her throat.  
"I'm sorry girl, there is no more Pewdiepie, there's a barrel here though," the boy replied cooly and Stephano gritted his teeth, obviously infuriated that his best friend was now possessed by a barrel.  
"I would like to stay and chat some more, but I have work to do, plans to come up with," Pewdie said as a farewell," sorry Stephano, but now I can actually do something about you so you won't be in the way," he added, turning back towards Stephano. He wound his arm back and with a glint of blue steel he stabbed Stephano right in the chest, blood welling up as it stained his golden clothing.  
"No! Stephano!" Katelyn and Akatosh both screamed as his face twisted in pain. Pewdie smiled and licked Stephano's blood off of the blade. He dropped it on the ground and motioned the bros to move. Two other bro monsters appeared and as one carried Katelyn and Stephano like potato sacks over its shoulders the other one followed Pewdie closely, carrying their weapons and keeping an eye on Akatosh being carried by another bro monster. Where the group descended into the darkness of the basement, where multiple cages awaited them.

"Hey! Let me go you asshole!" Akatosh yelled as the bro approached a special cage on the right of Katelyn's and Stephano's. The cage she was thrown in had a magic that rendered her powers useless. As the bro left she shot back at the cage door and grabbed the bars.  
"Come back here I'm not done with you!" she spat with venom in every word. She sat back down with an exasperated sigh and looked over towards Katelyn, who was trying to take care of Stephano.  
"Just stop Katelyn, there's no real way to get a tourniquet on it," Stephano murmured softly and she looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes.  
"Without you Stephano who'll be the one to protect him from the barrels in the future?! You're the only one Stephano," she stammered.  
"We don't even know if we can ever get him back Katelyn," Akatosh piped in the conversation. Katelyn glanced towards her pendulum spirit hopelessly, searching for some hope to make her high in spirits.  
"Heh, I might end up as that guy over there, it's the least I deserve for failing Pewdie," Stephano murmured. She bit her lip, seeing the last poor soul in the corner right past Stephano. She had him propped against the back wall so he was sitting up. She got up, cracked her knuckles and kicked the skeleton to nearly kingdom come.  
"We are NOT going to end up like that guy did! I won't allow it!" she bellowed as she stood in front of  
Stephano, her shadow casting over him as she did. Akatosh looked up at her with a new determination and stood up.  
"Alright, let's not just sit here now let's get out of here," Akatosh gave Katelyn a thumbs up and then scooted towards her cage's lock.  
"Here, see if you can use the metal piece where the string loops to pick the lock," Katelyn said as she tossed Akatosh her necklace between the bars and with a catch and took the metal bit and started to pick the lock.  
"No use it doesn't fit far enough," Akatosh reported while putting the necklace around her neck.  
"Now what?" Stephano said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Katelyn gulped and looked over at the skeleton and slowly inched towards it. Upon a closer look at the skeleton she saw a key interlocked between the finger bones of the right hand. She bit her lip and reached down and grabbed the key. where the skeleton jumped and grabbed both of her arms and made her jump straight back into the bars.  
"You alright Katelyn?" Akatosh asked, Katelyn only nodded and then tried to fit the key into the lock, and when it didn't work she threw the key towards Akatosh.  
"See if you can get your door open," Katelyn commanded as she turned back towards Stephano and tore her golden sleeves and began to press it down on the cut.  
"If we're lucky Stephano, that door unlocks Akatosh's cell and we can scoot you over to her to get you healed in the least," Katelyn said softly, pushing back a lock of messy goldish hair that fell out of his headdress.  
"Success!" Akatosh exclaimed and pushed open the door,"I'll go find your keys so you won't have to move him." Katelyn nodded uncertainly and watched as Akatosh went through the door to an office, and after a few moments she came out with the keys and their weapons held high above her head in victory. She unlocked the door quickly and ran up to Stephano and was about to heal him until someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped as she turned around to see who it was behind her and gasped when she saw who it was.  
"Mr. Chair?! How did you-?" Katelyn cut off as he put a finger up to his lip in a shushing motion.  
"I'm here to help you all, here don't waste your power, we've got ladananananums throughout this whole map," he popped the cork off of a small vial and lifted Stephano's head and raised the vial to his lips.  
"Eck, your right Katelyn, ladanananum potions don't taste good," he confirmed with a shake of his head. Katelyn threw her arms up in a 'I Told You So!' Manner.  
"Now we only wait," Mr. Chair said, fixing his green hat over his silver hair. After a few minutes of waiting, Stephano sat up slowly, the ladananum had worked all right for sure.  
"Still looks like you've been stabbed with the blood still stained in your clothes," Katelyn said with a smile. He rustled her headdress lightly and they set off, this time to save Pewdie.  
"Mr. Chair, how do we exorcise this damn barrel?" Stephano asked angrily. Mr. Chair tripped on a brick in the floor and nearly fell right as he was about to answer.  
"Well, if it's a demon you use a bible, but I don't know if you necessarily call a barrel a 'demon'," He began again, fixing his glasses. Both Stephano and Katelyn shuddered at the thought of demons.  
"The bros rebuilt the original barrel that's in Pewdie, maybe if we break that shell and then exorcise Pewdie the spirit will dissipate!" Mr. Chair concluded with much thought. They all nodded at the plan and they started for the library as fast as they could, hoping to find a bible.

**In the library**

"Have you found it yet?" Katelyn called over to Akaktosh.  
"No, what about you Stephano?" Akatosh replied.  
"No luck here, what about you Chair?" Stephano asked.  
"I know there's one in here! I'm in here 24/7!" Mr. Chair growled as he scaled a tower of books for one book.  
Katelyn went though a pile of books, reading each title carefully as to not pass it up, and then near the bottom of the pile was a brown, crumpled book. She opened it and couldn't understand a word it said, but the font and words seemed so similar to the bible she had at home.  
"Mr. Chair, Stephano, Akatosh I think I found it!" Katelyn called them over.  
"That's it! Good job Katelyn!" Mr. Chair praised, his voice going into "high derpy adorable" mode.  
"What's with the words though, they look like they're written in a different language," Katelyn said as she opened the bible and showed the three the words. Mr. Chair only nodded his head,"They're written in Latin, only real traditional way to really kick a ghost out of someone's body." He took the bible and was about to turn to head for the door until they heard a door break down and the bro's growl. Mr. Chair completely froze for a moment and then blurted out," Chair mode activated, boop!" and turned into a chair, the bible falling underneath his leg. Stephano, Akatosh, and Katelyn crept behind a desk with just enough space for them to all fit under with Akatosh shrunk to a fairy size. Katelyn grabbed her katana's handle and was about to pull it from its scabbard, but Stephano quickly put his hand on hers and shook his head. Then they heard Pewdie's voice.  
"This is going perfectly, the 2nd last bible in this mansion is in here, so you grunts get to work on finding it," he ordered with a sense of duty in his voice. Katelyn huddled closer to Stephano and bit her lip, she could picture them all in her head, they find the two of them and kill them on the spot. She looked up quickly when she felt his arm around her shoulder, almost pulling her closer.  
"Ah, why it's another Mr. Chair, the real I presume," the fake Pewdiepie said cooly.  
"Hello Barrel, so your plan did work. Can't believe you actually managed to possess my friend!" Mr. Chair growled.  
"Yes, but I knew it would for a fact work," Psuedo-Pewdie replied.  
"Yeah right," Mr. Chair murmured, in which Pseudo-Pewdie heard and frowned upon. He folded his arms and spat on the book laying on the ground in front of Mr. Chair's front right leg.  
"I know you're in here all the time, why don't you tell us where the latin bible is?" as Pseudo-Pewdie said this all of Katelyn's muscles tensed up in fear. Stephano pulled her closer to let her know his feelings were the same, Akatosh pulling at a lock of Katelyn's blonde hair. At that time Mr. Chair turned back into his human form and led them to the far back corner.  
"I believe it's here, I'm not a religious fanatic, I'm more of a mystery type person, so don't hold it against me," Mr. Chair reminded them. Pseudo-Pewdie only shrugged and followed Mr. Chair to the back corner, the bro monsters following closely behind their master. Katelyn saw this as the chance and snuck out and got her hands on the bible. She quickly regrouped with Stephano at another door and slowly opened it and snuck out. After closing the door and running for a good 15 minutes they both threw themselves into a bedroom.  
"Oh my gosh that was so nerve-wracking," Akatosh exclaimed as she returned to her 16 year old size. Katelyn nodded in agreement and held the book close to her chest.  
"I'm so glad we got this though, didn't evil Pewdie say they were burning all the bibles?" Katelyn asked.  
"Well he certainly did say that this one was the 2nd last one in the entire mansion, so I'm guessing with you on that one," Stephano said plainly, while leaning back with arms folded and eyes closed.  
"So what now?" Akatosh asked.  
"I guess we try and find Mr. Chair again and see if he knows latin," Katelyn said, her older brother nodded in agreement and they walked towards the door. Where a bro monster awaited them and swatted Katelyn and Akatosh against the back wall like flies. Stephano lurched and stabbed the bro monster, not wishing to end up with another fatal wound. He stabbed relentlessly into the grunt's abdomen until it fell to the ground with blood pouring heavily out of every wound. He looked back, Akatosh was shaking Katelyn's shoulder firmly.  
"Her sanity must've been low if all it took was one blow from a bro to knock her out, sheesh I've got a high maintenance little sister," Akatosh stepped back as Stephano scooped Katelyn up onto his back in a piggy back and they continued on, making their way back to the library to see if Pseudo-Pewdie had left.

After the short trek, Katelyn murmured and opened her eyes and rubbed her head. Stephano set her down on her feet gently, she stumbled for a second and then gathered her bearings. That was when Stephano noticed even when she was unconscious she held onto the latin bible. They stood outside the door they had escaped through earlier, but there was no sign of Mr. Chair anywhere. Akatosh closed her eyes to sense out any presence in the area.  
"I feel one presence, it's Mr. Chair, the others have gone," Akatosh concluded, opening her bright green eyes as they headed back to the farthest corner where Mr. Chair had lead Pewdie and the bro monsters earlier. Stephano fell to his knees immediately at the sight.  
"Oh God, oh God!" Katelyn fell back onto a bookshelf, knocking books off. The sun peeked from behind the thunder clouds right through the window and down onto Mr. Chair. He just laid there, a large pool of blood seeping into the books that were strewn about him and his entrails as they hung out, his face paler than marble as his eyes showed permanent fear. Katelyn took a step towards him, getting down on her knees.  
"He's still breathing guys!" She exclaimed, moving to the side so Stephano could see his friend. Stephano grabbed Mr. Chair's hand and held it tightly.  
"Chair! Talk to me bro!" Stephano called to him. Mr. Chair turned his head towards Stephano, having the faintest ghost of a smile on his face.  
"St-Stephano, they c-caught m-me," Mr. Chair choked out, fighting for his every breath. Katelyn looked from his canyon of a cut and to his face, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, one of his glass' lenses cracked and his soft green hat stained a dark maroon with blood.  
"Mr. Chair, which verses do we use to exorcise Pewdie?" Katelyn urged, she placed a hand on his other hand, gripping it tightly. He swallowed and took another huge gasp of air.  
"Page 131, begin at line 10 and read on," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
"Mr. Chair no. Bro don't leave me, You can make it! Akatosh, heal him!" Stephano commanded desperately, Akatosh's hand glowed a light blue aura and was about to place her hands on his arm but she was stopped by him.  
"I'm too far gone girl, Thank you though. But it was my privilege to have served you and find your book," and with that, Mr. Chair released his final breath into the air, his head falling back on to the floor. Akatosh was frozen frigid, her arms hadn't moved from that spot. She finally held her face in her hands, regret welling up deep inside her. Stephano closed his eyes as he closed his friend's own. Katelyn didn't want to leave him at all, she thought the world had stopped completely at that point, she couldn't feel her own heartbeat anymore. She stood up, taking no notice to the tear that rolled down her cheek. She set the bible on a desk, quickly finding the page that Mr. Chair had told her and started counting to line 10. She would not let him down, she would rescue Pewdie for the sake of Mr. Chair. Akatosh left Stephano to join Katelyn, leaving him to say his last good-bye to his good friend. He folded Mr. Chair's hands over his chest, quickly covering him with a folded up blanket that was on the shelf that was located behind him. He stood at the end of the aisle where Mr. Chair laid and looked back at his friend one last time before departing to check on his little sister and her pendulum. Katelyn's cheeks were stained with tears now, she didn't notice she was crying so hard until Stephano stopped her from frantically turning pages. She squeezed her eyes tightly, sniffling as another stream of tears flowed down her face. Akatosh hid her face from both of them with her long, cascading hair, but the shaking in her shoulders told the truth. Stephano closed his eyes, pulling Katelyn into a one arm hug. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, trying hard to stop her crying.  
"Stephano, it's- it's not fair dammit!" Katelyn cried, closing her fists around his shirt. He only nodded grimly, his lower lip quivered. She took a huge breath, letting go of Stephano and turning back to Akatosh, who was looking at the bible with tired eyes. Katelyn joined her solemnly and silently as she counted on, rubbing her eyes as she did. After a few minutes, they both stopped on the same page, Katelyn pointing to the tenth line on the page.  
"Stephano, We found it," she called over to him, he stood up from the toppled bookshelf where he had been sitting and headed to them, taking a look down to the bible.  
_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt.  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii,omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica  
adjuramus te.  
Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire  
__te rogamus, audi nos," _Stephano read. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper and copying down the section with a piece of paper and quill as he read aloud with his thick, french accent.

The evil Pewdie sat up, clutching at his chest with one hand while the other tightened its grip on the chair's arm. Beads of sweat dripping from his hair as he doubled over in the chair, his nose starting to bleed. His stomach turning to butterflies, that sickening feeling rising up his throat, making him lean over and puke numerously until finally, it just stopped. He took a huge gasp of air, wiping the corner of his mouth as he looked up; leaving the bitter, acidic taste in his mouth. They had a bible on their hands, and this meant they had escaped as he predicted. He knew it all along with the original Mr. Chair. The only one who could transform from his human form to a chair as much as he pleased, but not anymore. Pseudo-Pewds smiled devilishly, straightening up in his chair once more.  
"I see someone wants to play hard ball. Well then, let's make this entertaining for me, and hell for you three," He said, lifting a hand as it began to glow with a red aura. He smiled, twirling his earring in his fingers again. The cut on his right arm slightly opened and began bleeding again as he did.

"Why'd you copy it?" Katelyn asked, as they continued on heavy-hearted. Stephano sighed,"It's just in case the actual bible we have goes to ashes. So Mr. Chair's efforts were not in vain." She nodded her head in understanding as they made their way to an office.  
"There should be a cross somewhere around here," Akatosh said, flying around as a bite-sized fairy. Katelyn kept her eyes peeled for one as they looked around the room, not noticing the door closing behind them until they heard it shut and then the click of a key locking the door. Stephano tried slamming it open with his shoulder, and when that didn't work he tried kicking the door down; only leaving cracks in the wooden door as he backed off for a bit, panting as he leaned back on the small table against the back wall.  
"It's no use the door is completely stuck there," Akatosh whined as Katelyn failed to pry it open with her katana. She returned her blade to her belt, the trio began to look around for a way out. Akatosh began pulling books off the shelves as Katelyn and Stephano moved the other bookshelf to look behind it-nothing there though. That was when Katelyn noticed a piece of paper on the table with a quill laying on its side and leaving an ink splotch near the bottom of the paper.  
"A note?" Akatosh asked more than said, picking up the piece of paper and began to read it out loud.

**_April 12th, 1880_**

**_My wife is ever so cruel, she never allows me to eat while I'm to be doing work, but that never stops me. It has taken a while, but I've finally finished carving out the tunnel to the kitchen today. The only way to open it is by pulling the lever behind the books on the shelves, 3 up and 5 across._**

"Hey there is a way out of here!" Kateyn exclaimed, Stephano approached the book shelf and counted up three shelves and went five books over. Sure enough there was lever behind it, and he pulled it down. There was a rumbling noise then, as the bookshelf swung open out, covering the door they had entered through, no going back now.  
The tunnel was completely dark, the sound of dripping water echoing through the darkness as they stepped inside, the bookshelf closing on them.  
"Katelyn, don't you have the lantern?" Stephano asked, she reached to her belt and pulled the lantern out and igniting the little fuse, it didn't have a lot of oil but she had more with her. She lead on into the dark tunnel with her lantern, the other two following her closely.  
"Jeez, how far does this tunnel go?" Kateyn asked, annoyed. Stephano shrugged and sighed,"Who knows? At least we know it leads to one place and one place only." Both Akatosh and Katelyn nodded in agreement to that. Then they heard something, causing them all to stop completely. It was a sound, almost like slithering. Katelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, they were sitting ducks to whatever it was lurking in the shadows, waiting to probably devour them all whole. Katelyn quickly pushed the thought away, but when she heard it again the fear just stepped right back in. Then it stopped, now they heard light footsteps coming from behind. Katelyn and Akatosh turned back towards Stephano, watching him with horrified eyes. Then, they saw a pinkish hand wrap around Stephano's shoulder and across his chest. They both screamed bloody murder as Stephano turned red and swiftly turned around, unleashing his dagger but stopped short when he heard a husky chuckle. The villain sat up, pushing his purple hair back along with his pig ears and shrugged.  
"Piggeh, you asshole," Stephano growled, his face still burning red as he folded his arms over his chest. Piggeh stood up, his thumbs in his pockets.  
"Aw you know you would've liked it Stephano," Piggeh teased, causing Stephano's face to turn red again, he gritted his teeth,"no I wouldn't have you idiot!" Piggeh chuckled again, looking past him and to Akatosh and Katelyn, giving them a wink. They both fell back, faces flushed of color. Stephano clenched his fists,"WHY ARE YOU WINKING AT MY LITTLE SISTER KATELYN?!" Piggeh's mouth twisted," that little one in the golden clothing is your little sibling? How adorable," he said sarcastically, making Stephano frown and Katelyn want to kill him. Piggeh then took on a more serious look on his face then, catching the three off guard.  
"I heard about Pewdie, and I've come to help you," he stated, one of his ears folding over at the top.  
"Why do you want to help us?" Akatosh asked skeptically.  
"Cos' Pewdie is my friend, that's why. He gave me a name, he gave me a life different than being just a prop," Piggeh said, taking the lantern and not turning back to them," you two may never get it, but Stephano, Mr. Chair, Skully, Mayo, and even Jennifer would." With that, they continued on down the tunnel. They eventually made it to the kitchen, which was dimly lit by the fire in the fireplace, various dished laid about on the counter, the kitchen table, and even on the tiled floor. Piggeh went over to the kitchen table and set the lantern down there, and when Katelyn looked towards him, she noticed something on the wall hanging above the table.  
"There's a cross," she said, showing the others by pointing at it.  
Stephano retrieved it from the wall and tucked it into his belt. Piggeh tilted his head in confusion.  
"We're going to exorcise the barrel out of Pewdie, that's what Mr. Chair said we could do-" Akatosh's voice faded, Katelyn folded her arms and turned away.  
"What happened to Mr. Chair?" Piggeh asked, now definitely concerned for his friend. Stephano sighed and told the whole story, and at the end, Piggeh looked up at Stephano with teary eyes.  
"Not Mr. Chair, oh God why him?!" He buried his head in his hands, Stephano patted his shoulder gently with closed eyes. After a few minutes Piggeh sniffled and stood up.  
"I'm coming with you, for Pewdie and for Mr. Chair," he said with a new found bravery. Stephano nodded with a sad smile, and he lead on out the door into the hallway.  
"If we go left we'll be in the main room," Piggeh said, they followed his directions, this time checking for traps. They then heard a faint bellow, making them stop and listen.  
"Where do you think it-" Piggeh began but was shushed. They hear it again, both Stephano and Katelyn pointed to the same doorway. They all headed down that doorway, wondering what would be making that sound. They came to a secluded door where the sound was at its loudest. Piggeh cracked the door open, where immediately his ears shot straight up as a look of panic appeared on his face.  
"Piggeh, what's wrong? What are you seeing?" Stephano whispered. Then he fell back, his mouth opening as they heard a breathless wail. At first glance it looked like it was coming from Piggeh, but then Katelyn glanced through the door.  
The door fell off its hinges in an instant. Falling on Katelyn, Akatosh, and Piggeh as the culprit appeared, trudging over the door and crushing the trio underneath. Stephano took a step back, sweat dripping down the side of his face.  
"Jesus Christ Pewdie, what the Hell were you thinking?!" Stephano stuttered, he clenched his teeth. The penis monster let out another wail, tattered gold clothing exactly like Stephano's hanging on its frail body at least covering the monster. It swung its broadsword of an arm towards him, making him focus back in the real world. He blocked the strike, which knocked him back against the wall. Katelyn squirmed out from under the door and she shot towards it, piercing its skin in its torso. The monster whirled around, swinging its appendage straight across in the air. Katelyn quickly leaned backwards to avoid it, falling back as she did. As the monster lifted its arm, readying to strike again, Stephano lunged back right behind it and stabbed into its spinal cord. He quickly drew his dagger in an upward motion and then pulled his sword out of the neck and watched as it fell to the ground, blood pooling underneath its lifeless body.  
"Nice one," Katelyn complimented with a smile. He smiled and helped Akatosh get Piggeh out from under the door.  
"Aw yeah, now that the monster is gone, let's keep going," Piggeh instructed, pointing ahead to the dark room. They entered a dining room, with multiple long tables and full sets of silverware and plates where guests would be. Piggeh jumped and slid down the length of the table with a holler, grabbing hold of something as he skidded off the other side. He ran back and held the object up in triumph,"You thought I was a pig Akatosh? No I'm a snake. Here's another crucifix, just in case." He handed Stephano the cross that was on the table and folded his arms, awaiting praise. Stephano couldn't help but let a smile grow on his face,"Nice job pig, thanks a ton as well." Piggeh nodded, his pig ears flopped as his head came up. They continued on through the other door that the dining room offered.  
"I wonder where Pewdie is in this giant place," Katelyn said, thinking out loud. Akatosh shrunk down and took a seat on Stephano's shoulder and looked up at him.  
"He's most likely in the biggest room that this mansion has to offer, considering we're in the servants quarters we have a floor to go up," Stephano said. Akatosh gave Stephano a look that meant she wasn't following.  
"This mansion has three floors. The one we are on is the basement or servant's quarters, the floor above us is where the parlor and library are, the top floor is the owner's private quarters most likely. When we went through that tunnel we went down, didn't you feel the incline in the ground?" Stephano asked after explaining. Katelyn narrowed her eyes and nodded,"I know I did." Akatosh nodded her head energetically with a joyful smile. Beyond the servant's dining room there was a sorry excuse for a staircase that led up, which is where the group headed for.

"Boss, you are ok right? I mean your nose was bleeding and you started puking pretty badly," another barrel asked his new hero. Pseudo-Pewds was leaning on his arm, clearly bored out of his mind. He was waiting on his latest patrol to return with that damn little girl and statue's blood on their claws.  
"I'm fine, just bored is all." Pewdie picked up a sword from an untrusted statue, the sudden urge to rip his head off and throw it rippled through his being. He turned away quickly, he would be doing no such thing. He practiced his sword fighting skills, he had become a little rusty over the years, but he found himself quickly back in the rhythm. Between jabs and slices the other barrel started again with the small talk.  
"Sir, what do you plan to do now that you have taken over the Swede's body?" That was the question, but it made Pseudo-Pewdie hesitate. What was he going to do? Didn't he already establish his plans? He quickly remembered in the short time where the answer wouldn't have made him seen as a bad leader.  
"I'm going to take over the world of Amnesia and then the entire Earth of course!" Peusdo-Pewdie smiled at that idea. It would work out beautifully, with the three rebels killed at least. He would be rid of Stephano forever, the only real formidable opponent against him. He turned his practice swings into super hard attacks as if he was fighting for his life. This fight against Stephano would be enjoyable, considering that traitor Mr. Chair fed him a laudanum. He tucked the sword into his belt, closing his eyes as he walked out the door.  
"Indeed, this battle shall be interesting," he concluded, thinking out loud.

"There's another set of stairs to the top floor, just like I said," Stephano said, pointing to the two sets of stairs that came together at the top.  
"So that's where we are heading?" Katelyn asked, he nodded his head in response and led the way up the large stone stairs. As they neared the top Stephano stopped suddenly, as well as everyone in the group.  
"What is it?"Piggeh asked, keeping his voice low. Both Katelyn and Stephano waved their hands back down towards the bottom of the steps, motioning to go back down. At the top of those stairs appeared a group of bro monsters, that immediately caught sight of the group and raced down the stairs, snarling all the way. Everyone turned on their heels and ran down the stairs, Akatosh tripping and falling down them and causing Katelyn and Stephano to trip over her.  
"C'mon you guys get up!" Piggeh called, already at the bottom of the stairs. All of a sudden, bro monsters snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the arms and lifted him high in the air where he squealed in terror. Stephano got up and raced down the stairs, hoping he would make it to save his friend.  
"PIGGEH!" He yelled, but it was too late. Piggeh's head fell limp, bowed as his shirt grew red from his own blood due to the bro's daggers of fingernails. The bro then tore his stomach open, and the other one dropped him like a rag doll. The two monsters turned back towards the three and raced to them. The three of them all unsheathed their weapons simultaneously and readied themselves for the oncoming mob.

"Boss, the three of them are at the bottom of the stairs. Let us take you to a safer place!" An untrusted statue begged, Pewdie shook his head.  
"No my friend, I'll be staying here and wait for them to arrive," Pewdie said with a malicious grin, twirling his finger bone earring between his own fingers. The untrusted statue scooted away with an empty sigh out the door. Pewdie frowned once the door swung shut and he was left alone once again.  
"Why is everything going so slow today? I would've thought they'd be here by now. Ah, I can see it now. The three of them covered in blood from their wounds and the ones they inflicted on the monsters they've slain, their faces all twisted in a snarl of defiance to my rule. Then we cannot forget, what their faces will look like after I have dispatched of them all! That petrified and permanent fear in their open eyes as their blood pools underneath them. I do look forward to this," He finished off with a look of glee as he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. Which glinted in the light of the chandelier hanging high above.

"Is that... All of them?" Katelyn asked between gulps for air.  
"Seems... Like we finished... Them off," Akatosh replied, just as exhausted. Stephano caught his breath quickly, turning his gaze to his younger sister and the entity.  
"Catch your breath yet?" Stephano asked wearily, he tried not to catch his eye on Piggeh's limp body laying on the floor. Katelyn and Akatosh nodded their heads briefly and they started up the stairs once again. They met with a door which led to a humongous room with curtains hanging from the high ceiling as well as a chandelier that burned brightly. There were many doors as well that must've led to a different room, but the trio's attention was straight ahead. Where against the wall was a simple Mr. Chair, sitting against the wall, but it wasn't empty. Katelyn bit her lip, staring at Pewdie as he sat there with his head resting on his one knee that was pulled up, and in his other hand was a sword in its scabbard.  
"Pewdie!" Katelyn cried, he only snickered and stood up.  
"How's it going bros? My name, is Pewdiepie!" He introduced himself, perfectly reciting it as the real Pewdie had in every video he ever made. The similarity making Katelyn, Akatosh, and Stephano shiver.  
"Why are you doing this? Just give Pewdie back!" Akatosh said,  
her brow furrowing with worry.  
"I won't, you don't know how hard it is to get some respect around here!" Pewdie growled as he made his way towards the trio, Stephano took a step forward away from Katelyn and Akatosh.  
"Y'know Barrel? It's because you do shit like this that nobody likes you!" Katelyn spat back, anger flickering in her eyes. Pseudo-Pewdie only narrowed his own blue eyes as a frown grew on his face, he then stopped.  
"I wasn't the one who started this, it was Pewdie. He kept using us as a distraction so he could run away! So I decided I wasn't going to put up with that, so I began working with the bro monster and told him of Pewdie's whereabouts during that map," Pewdie said, folding his arms across his chest. Katelyn clenched her teeth, and then open her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Pewdie continued his gaze at the younger sibling of Stephano,"See, even you don't have anything to say to my story. Too bad we can't talk any longer though, it seems I'm wanted for a fight." Pewdie looked at Stephano with dead blue eyes, gently pulling his sword out of the scabbard and dropping it to the ground. Stephano unleashed his dagger, hiding the cross under his belt at his back. Katelyn held tight to the bible that held their one key for saving Pewdie.  
"Well then Stephano, my good friend. Shall we?" Pewdie said with a daring smirk. Stephano took a deep breath and quickly blocked a rapid strike, which would've caught anyone else off guard, but it would take a lot more than just cheap shots like that to take him down. He was fighting for Pewdie's life, and with each strike Pewdie delivered, Stephano blocked.  
"Why don't you fight back Stephano? Scared you're gonna hurt Felix?" Pewdie growled between his teeth,"well, I'll let you in on a little secret, Felix's soul is gone!" He jabbed, hitting Stephano in the shoulder and knocking him back a few feet. Stephano held his left shoulder, shaking his head at what he just heard in disbelief.  
"Believe it Stephano, he's gone forever. His soul is only wandering now," Pewdie's malicious smile changed to a mentally insane grin as he lunged forward, and in a flash Katelyn blocked the attack from Stephano. The grin faded and turned into a frown,"You little insect, so insisting on saving your brother and being the hero. This habit of yours will only lead to your end, let this be an example." He struck her across the face with the end of the handle and knocked her katana out of her hands and sent it flying. Then in an instant he grabbed her shoulder and was about to send his sword through her until Stephano interfered and threw a left hook right in his jaw, making Pewdie stutter to his left, nearly falling to the floor. Akatosh rushed towards Katelyn with her friend's katana in her hand. Katelyn gritted her teeth as she glared at Pewdie, hate shining in her eyes, she wiped the blood that was coming from the corner of her mouth.  
"See what I mean now, little hero?" Pewdie said, keeping his eyes casted away as he said it," you can't defend anyone, not even yourself. So stop trying to be the hero, your worthless." Katelyn clenched her fists, anger boiling inside her. Akatosh took hold of Katelyn's shoulder and shook her head when she looked back at her.  
"He's trying to get inside your head Katelyn. Stephano, hold him down!" Akatosh took control now, giving the order. Pewdie tilted his head in confusion and then gave a look of fear as Stephano rushed towards him with blinding speed, grabbing Pewdie from behind and holding him in a choke hold. Pewdie struggled, whatever they were planning was not going to work on him, not now. Not now when he was so close!  
Katelyn began reading as Akatosh held out her crucifix. Pewdie groaned as a wave of pain came over him, his muscles feeling like they were being torn beyond repair. His head started feeling lighter than air as his stomach did triple back flips.  
"STOP!" The barrel within Pewdie screamed in agony, blood starting to trickle out of his nose and the corner of his mouth. He almost broke away from Stephano, but the golden human quickly caught him again and pinned his arms behind him.  
"I SAID STOP!" was all that they heard before Pewdie broke away from Stephano, throwing him back and lunging straight at Katelyn, holding his sword straight out in front of him. Blood spattered on the pages of the bible as well as the wall. Katelyn cringed, pulling the blade out of her shoulder near her collar-bone. Pewdie dropped the sword, his eyes widening.  
"How?! How did I miss?!" He bellowed in disbelief, falling to his knees. Katelyn fell to her knees in front of him to look him in the eyes,"Pewdie, he's still in there. I can feel it, you're a liar, and that's why no one can respect you." His shocked expression turned to an enraged one as he grabbed his sword once again and stabbed again mercilessly in Katelyn's other shoulder. She only looked up back at him with hopeful hazel eyes. Which made him even angrier,"Why do you look at me like that?! You should be fearing for your life here!" Katelyn only narrowed her eyes and took a small breath.

_"Te rogamus, audi nos,"_ was all she said. Pewdie twitched, dropping the sword as he fell back, screaming as he gripped his head tightly. The Greenish fog shot out of his mouth and dispelled immediately, leaving the real Pewdie lying unconscious. Katelyn fell over on her side, gripping her wounds that were pouring blood.  
Stephano turned to the table,"Hey look, this is where they were keeping all the sanity potions and landanananums, well Kate your in luck!" She smiled and sat up, taking a vial and taking several sips out of it. They all surrounded Pewdie with looks of worry written on each of their faces.  
"C'mon Pewdie, you've got to come back, we've come so far," Stephano murmured to his friend, a frown forming on his face. After a while, Stephano bowed his head. Katelyn sniffled despite herself, was the barrel right? Had Felix's soul been cast away and was now floating away forever? Akatosh clenched her fists and teeth.  
"Pewdie...?" Stephano choked out, hiding his face from the other two. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, trying to hold back the sobs in his throat. The man who had found him over the many years he'd been separated from humanity, his bro, his best friend. Stephano clenched his teeth holding back the despair of it all. His friend was gone, taken. He bowed his head, his headdress falling over his shoulders to hide his face. So many friends had sacrificed themselves to make sure Stephano saved Pewdie, and he had failed them. He closed his eyes tightly, tears began streaming down his face now as he prayed for his friend.  
"St-Stephano? Wh-why; hey now, don't cry..."  
Stephano's eyes shot open as they immediately fell on the swede, who gave an exhausted smile with half closed bright blue eyes.  
"Pewdie!" Stephano exclaimed, pulling him up in a hug. Akatosh and Katelyn smiled with even more tears forming at the edges of their eyes. Pewdie sat up on his own and turned his gaze towards Katelyn and Akatosh,"Hey Katelyn, you have a new friend huh?" She nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around Pewdie in a hug without meaning to. She let go and introduced Akatosh, explaining what all had happened with commentary from Stephano and Akatosh throughout it. Pewdie's face turned from curious to brokenhearted at the end.  
"I-I-I did all that?" He asked, his voice failing him as his frown re-appeared. Katelyn cast her eyes away," It wasn't you Pewdie, it was the barrels." Felix bowed his head, giving his lost friends a moment of silence before standing up. He looked back down towards the trio and smiled sadly, pulling the human finger bone earring out of his right ear. He kneeled down again right in front of Akatosh.  
"Akatosh, do you think you can bring them back to life?" Pewdie begged, Katelyn and Stephano fell back in shock. Akatosh gave Felix a confident smile and she stood up,"Of course I can, come with me." The three followed the entity to the stairs to where Piggeh was laying, his blood already dry and crusted. Akatosh closed her eyes and held her hands out over him as they glowed with a blue aura. Within seconds, she backed off as Piggeh's ear twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. All of his wounds had faded completely. Piggeh looked Pewdie over and smirked,"You look much hotter when you're normal, how about you and me later?" Pewdie's face burned red,"no thanks Piggeh, sorry." Piggeh snorted in amusement,"I was kiddin' bro, c'mon let's go." Then they headed towards the library to where it all began. Stephano led them to where Mr. Chair was, still covered with the sheet as if he was tucked in asleep. Pewdie covered his mouth with his hand, tears springing abruptly at the corners of his eyes.  
"I can't believe I ordered them to do that to Mr. Chair!" Pewdie cried, Katelyn patted his shoulder gently.  
"It wasn't you Pewdie, just remember that," Stephano reminded him sadly. Akatosh held her hands over Mr. Chair like she had for Piggeh, her hands began glowing the same blue as she struggled to bring him back to life. Mr. Chair opened his eyes slowly, shine returning to the silver as he woke up. Akatosh fell back, catching herself on the bookshelf. She fought to catch her breath when Katelyn placed her hand on Akatosh's shoulder. She looked over at her owner, returning the stone pendulum she was bound to.  
"You've done well Akatosh, I'm proud of you," Katelyn whispered with a smile. Mr. Chair looked over at the entity and smiled gratefully as Piggeh, Pewdie, and Stephano held him in a welcoming embrace. She nodded her head towards him and folded her arms. She caught a glimpse of a small flash that was coming from Katelyn, who was looking down at her hands with a look of disappointment.  
"Pewdie, are you?" Katelyn asked and he nodded, showing his arm that had begun to turn transparent. Both Akatosh and Katelyn raced over and gave Felix a huge hug.  
"It's good to have you back Felix!" Katelyn exclaimed with a smile.  
"It's good to be back, believe me," Pewdie replied, returning the hug to both of them and turning into nothing more than a few light specks that floating towards the ceiling. Katelyn tackled her older brother quickly into a hug.  
"You take care of yourself ok Stephano?" Katelyn commanded, her voice sounding weak. He squeezed her in a hug tightly," I will, you better take care of yourself as well," and with that, Stephano turned back into a statue as Katelyn still held him now in her arms. She placed him on the shelf with a tired smile as her body began to disappear the rest of the way.  
"Oh wait Katelyn, Akatosh," Mr. Chair said, they both looked back towards him. He smiled gratefully once again,"Thank you so much for everything!" They both nodded their heads energetically before they both disappeared from the world of Amnesia.  
"No, thank you... For your sacrifice," Katelyn whispered, she opened her eyes slowly. She was back in her room, laying on her bed. She sat up, rubbing her head as she looked around. Wasn't she doing something just now? She shook her head, must've been part of the nightmare she'd forgotten all about.  
She looked over at her clock,"Jesus, it's that late already?!" She changed into her pajamas and went back to bed, hoping to get enough rest before morning came and she'd have to go back to school.

"Felix? Felix! Wake up you goof!" Felix shot up, awakening from his slumber. He looked over towards Marzia with a sleepy look on his face.  
"M-Marzia?" Pewdie mumbled, his head swimming with confusion. She flashed him a smile,"Of course it's me dummy! Now come on lunch is ready!" He stretched and got up slowly. He felt like he was forgetting something, but no matter what he just couldn't remember it.  
"It was just a nightmare is all," Pewdie murmured to himself as he left through the door to eat lunch. Not even noticing the computer screen that was running the credits of another custom story that had just ended on a picture of two figures embracing before the screen went to black, the monitor falling asleep for the day.


	2. Chapter 2:Translations

Alright, If you didn't want use google translate the verse is actually from the TV show Supernatural! (My bad) so here is the translation to english of the lines!

* * *

We exorcise you, every impure spirit

every satanic power, every incursion

of the infernal adversary, every legion,

every congregation and diabolical sect.

Thus, cursed demon

and every diabolical legion, we adjure you.

Cease to deceive human creatures,

and to give to them the Poison of Eternal Perdition.

Go away, Satan, inventor and master

of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation.

Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God -

tremble and flee - I invoke by

us the Sacred and Terrible Name

at which those down below tremble.

From the snares of the devil, free us, Lord.

We exorcise you, every impure spirit,

every satanic power, every incursion

of the infernal adversary every legion

every congregation and diabolical sect.

Thus cursed demon

and every diabolical legion

we adjure you.

So that you may make your Church safe to serve you freely,

we ask you, hear us.

**_And near the end, the last line that Katelyn reads is the last line above! So yeah, that's bascally it if any on you were curious!_**


End file.
